That Evil Thing Called Life
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: What if Taylor did leave Daley’s picture in the latrine? How would everyone react? Set after ’The Pits’. Not a oneshot. JacksonMelissa DaleyNathan TaylorEric I don't own 29DWN!
1. Video Diaries

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Summary - What if Taylor did leave Daley's picture in the latrine? How would everyone react? Set after 'The Pits'. Not a oneshot. JacksonMelissa DaleyNathan TaylorEric

Chapter 1: Video Diaries

LEX -

Life isn't always nice to us. Sometimes it can be downright evil. Like when Dad died. And now, when we're stuck on this island. It hasn't been much better since Taylor left Daley's shirt in the latrine. She's been crying non-stop, and Nathan's been trying to make her feel better. It's working…a little.

DALEY -

I can not believe Taylor would leave my shirt down there. What if we're stuck on this island forever? I will never see my parents again, thanks to her. Except my real mom. I still have the picture of my real mom. It was so horrible when she died. Maybe that's why Lex and I get along so well. His dad died too. Nathan!

"Hey, can I use the video camera"  
"Uh, sure." Daley pulled out her tape.  
"Thanks. Feel any better?"  
"Oh, I'm all sunshine and rainbows! How do you think I feel!"  
"Well, bye now!"

NATHAN -

Daley's really bummed. After screaming at Taylor for fifteen minutes about how she'll never see her parent's faces again (and believe me, I don't blame her!) she cried, and has yet to stop. When Daley wasn't around, Jackson scolded Taylor and put Lex in charge of supervising her. Oh she'll have loads of fun hanging around the plane. Well, Taylor's begging for the camera, so Ciao!

TAYLOR -

Ack! I hate Daley! Now I have to be babysat by munchkin! _Hey, I heard that!_

ERIC -

I am sooo glad Taylor hasn't ratted me out for giving her the idea to put Daley's picture in the latrine. I don't wanna be babysat by Mini-Einstein!

MELISSA -

Taylor will never learn to be a decent person. Jackson will never notice me. That's all I have to say.

JACKSON -

Melissa sure is persuasive. I really do not like being leader. I made Lex watch Taylor, because Nathan is hanging around Daley a lot, and we definitely do not want Taylor around Daley. I couldn't put her with Eric, because Eric is, well, Eric! I'm not babysitting Princess all day, and Melissa agreed to take Nathan's job while he's comforting Daley. So, that left Lex. Uh oh. Screaming. Duty calls.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is just video diaries to show everyone's thought's at the moment on what's happening. If you didn't figure it out, Taylor left Daley's picture in the shirt. Also, Daley's mom did die, but I have no idea what happened to Lex's father. I made that up, it is not what really happened. Maybe. I have not seen the episode 'Scratch', so don't tell me anything! Ciao for now!


	2. Just Another Day In Paradise NOT!

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life

Chapter 2 – Just Another Day In Paradise – NOT!

"You self-centered jerk!"

"Me self-centered? You're the one crying over a picture!"

"Spoiled!"

"Over-organized!"

"Un-organized!"

"Guys, guys, just stop!" Eric yelled.

For once, Daley was not arguing with Nathan, she was arguing with Taylor.

Jackson cut between the two. "Taylor, get back to your job. Daley, get back to yours. This is ridiculous!"

"She left my picture in the latrine!"

"She shouldn't have left the picture in the shirt!"

"Go, now." Even Melissa was scared of Jackson for a moment.

Everyone scurried off to their duties. Melissa sat down at the fire.

"How did you persuade me to take this job?" Jackson asked her, as he sat and started to help her.

"Hey, we could have wound up with Nathan or Daley, no offence to them; they just don't act much like leaders."

"Oh. That's how." They both laughed.

"Ouch!" Melissa pulled her hand away from the fire. She had burned her finger.

Jackson inspected it. "It doesn't look too serious. I'll go get some water."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not too much of a cliffhanger, yet still, I'll try and put something less fluffy for the next chapter. Unless you like fluffy! Then, I say bring on the fluff! Tell me, so I know what other 29 Down fans like. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be video diaries again. Au Revoir! (Like the French I picked up from the new Nancy Drew game? LOL!)

neveragainx – Thanks!


	3. Video Diaries 2

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life

Chapter 3 – Video Diaries 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------

LEX –

Daley stopped crying. Then she started yelling at Taylor. LOTS of drama right now. I'll just watch from the sidelines for now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

DALEY –

ARGH! I CAN'T HELP BUT SCREAM AT TAYLOR! WOULDN'T YOU?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

NATHAN –

Okay, I'm just sick of Taylor and Daley's screams, but I don't want them to tear each other apart. That would be bad, seeing as I kinda like Daley and all…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

TAYLOR –

So I finally escape Lex to do this video diary, when Daley walks up to me and start's screaming her head off! Now I'm in trouble again! Wait a minute; I'm being pushed around by kids my age. That is so wrong. This can't go on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ERIC -

Taylor still hasn't ratted me out… I was lucky it didn't blurt out in that fight… I wonder why she hasn't told yet. Maybe she likes me back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

MELISSA –

I'm sick of this. I'm always the peacemaker, but I have no idea how to correct this situation, since we obviously can't keep Daley and Taylor apart. Wait…I have and idea!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

JACKSON –

So, after the big fight, I sat down at the fire with Melissa, and she burned her hand. She said it didn't hurt a lot, but it looked like it did. Maybe I do like her…wait, why am I telling this to a video camera!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, those were the video diaries. The boys are confessing! Now we just need Taylor and Daley to crack. Melissa is totally obvious.teasing voiceJackson likes Melissa, Jackson likes Melissa! They are my favorite couple.And Taylor MIGHT like Eric. What do you think? Should she? At least 3 review before I update. I've been easy on you. Something juicy might happen in the next chapter, so review!


	4. When the Rain Falls

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 4 - When The Rain Falls

----------------------------------------------------------

"Have I gone nuts or is it starting to rain?" Nathan asked the group as they sat around the fire after dinner.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a couple of drops." Melissa said.

"To the tents." said Jackson as he swiped his hand in the direction of shelter.

"How do you know the food will last long enough?" Eric said.

"Look at the clouds. Way over there on the other side of those trees is blue skies. The wind is blowing the other way, so the rain won't last long." Nathan explained.

"Oh." Eric said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Once they had brought all the food to the tents, they climbed into the girls tent because it was bigger. Melissa had suggested it since it had been rather lonely the last time. Jackson plopped down next to Melissa, who was sitting next to Nathan, who Daley had sat down by, who Lex was sitting by, who was sitting next to Eric, with Taylor on his other side, who in turn was inching towards Eric, away from Jackson.

Lex pulled out a pack of Go Fish cards he had brought for him and Daley on the plane ride. He passed out the deck, and he went first.

"Daley, do you have a clownfish?" Lex asked his sister.

"Go Fish." Lex reached for the top card of the pile in the middle.

"Okay, Taylor, do you have a goldfish?"

"At home? No, I have a dog."

"You are so clueless. Eric, do YOU have a goldfish?"

"Why are you asking everyone what type of pet they have?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, have you ever played Go Fish before?" Melissa asked. Everyone laughed.

"Stop making fun of me! Of course I haven't!"

Eric sucked in his cheeks and made a fish-face. "Go Fish Daley. I don't have a goldfish."

Everyone laughed again, and it became a game of charades. Taylor was clueless (everyone started guessing while she was thinking, and she played along), Lex acted out a dog by standing on all fours and licking Daley's cheek, and Melissa stood up and jumped up and down, her legs together and her hands out in front of her, clenched as if they were holding a bar, until she tripped and fell on her face.

"I didn't mean to do that." came a muffled laugh.

"Umm…jumping on a pogo stick?" Nathan guess.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Remember the one my grandparents got me for my 7th birthday? We took turns trying to get up on it, and you fell flat on your face, just like that."

"Oh yeah! You've never laughed at me harder than you did that day Nathan."

"I'm sorry Mel. It was pretty funny though." Everyone could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. Melissa put on a fake pouting face. Jackson put an arm around her, and said "I'm sure you've had plenty of opportunities to laugh at Nathan."

"Hey! How do you figure that?"

"Nathan, it's a fact of life." Daley laughed. "Uh, apparently my little brother is tired."

They all looked over at Lex to see him curled up, asleep.

"Maybe Lex has the right idea, I'm pretty tired too." said Eric. They all nodded and settled into their sleeping bags, ready to wait out the rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"BOO!"

Melissa bolted up in bed and shrieked. Eric, who was hovering over her and apparently her alarm clock, rubbed his ears.

"I never knew you could scream that loud Melissa." Nathan said. She looked around the tent. Everyone was awake, except Lex, who looked like he had just been awoken by Melissa's scream.

"What was that for?" Melissa said, still recovering from being awoken so suddenly.

"You were the only one besides Lex who was asleep, and you were tossing and turning. We were afraid you would kick someone! So I woke you up."

"Speak for yourself! We just hoped your bad dream would end soon." Daley declared. "We never said anything about waking you up. That was all Eric." The others nodded.

"What's going on? Why'd Melissa scream?" Lex said groggily.

"Eric woke her up from a bad dream." Nathan said. "What was the dream about anyway?"

Melissa wasn't paying attention to Nathan however. Her head was cocked to one side, as if she were listening intently to someone. "Does anyone else not hear rain?"

They all listened too, and started nodding. Jackson staggered over to the entrance as best he could in the crowded tent, and unzipped the tent door. They all peered outside to see clear blue skies, and Melissa headed over to the fire to get it started. Everyone else grabbed some fruit for breakfast. A little while later Jackson walked over to the fire and sat down next to Melissa. He held out a couple bananas. She gratefully took them.

"Let me do this while you eat." said Jackson while she sat back and opened one of the bananas.

"Thanks."

"So, what was your dream about anyway? You were flailing pretty wildly." Jackson asked curiously.

"Well, I had a dream that a rescue plane showed up, but the only people on it were mine and Nathan's worst enemies." she shivered. "Don't ask."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I never had very many friends, and neither did he. We were always the ones left out, so we gradually became the best of friends. And that was in kindergarten! By middle school he developed a crush on Daley-oops. Don't tell anyone I told you that, or Nathan would hate me to eternity!"

"Secret's safe with me." Jackson said.

"Thanks." Melissa said, and smiled. He smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sweet! Is that too fluffy for you? Just tell me! I updated earliersince the video diaries might be a little boring.Also in my profile is a little poll for you guys. It's not required. Something good happens in the next chapter, and I'm sticking to my rule from the last chapter, so review!(Next chapter I'm skipping video diaries)


	5. Destroying A Rule

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 5 - Destroying A Rule

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Melissa said when Jackson came and sat down by her at the fire.

"Do you want to lie down? I'll take over here." he handed her a piece of fruit. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks. I'll be in the tent."

About ten minutes later, Eric walked up with the water he had lugged from the spring.

"Where's Melissa? Isn't that her job?"

"She doesn't feel good. She's in the tent." Just then she walked up, a blanket around her shoulders.

"Maybe I will take up your offer on food." She grabbed a banana. Nathan also turned the corner.

"Melissa, you don't look so good. Do you feel okay?"

"Oh no, I feel fine, except for this extremely nauseous feeling in my stomach!"

"Sorry! Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"I was-one minute." she walked over to the trees clutching her stomach. She came back a couple minutes later.

"Mel, you should really go lie down." Nathan said worriedly.

"Fine." and she walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was in and out of the tent checking on Melissa. When she wasn't sleeping or throwing up, he found a book in her hands. Eventually she said the words made her dizzy, so he picked up the book and read to her. Long after she fell asleep again, Eric came to the door of the tent,

"Chief, the fire's dying." Jackson started and stopped reading. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to Melissa. Just then she opened her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I have to go fix the fire, I'll be back." She fell asleep again, and Jackson walked out of the tent. He headed toward the fire, and Eric followed him.

"Dude, if you like Melissa, just say so, then we won't have to watch you two flirt with each other all the time. We can all tell you like her." Eric said.

"What happened to that little rule I made about no relationships?"

"You made it, you can destroy it." and with that, Eric walked off. Jackson stopped at the boys tent, and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He tore a page that didn't have song lyrics scribbled on it, and wrote -

RELATIONSHIP RULE NO LONGER EFFECTIVE

(Blame Eric)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Melissa's not gonna die, she just has the flu. Like you can get at home, but I have no idea how she got it. But she did. Be creative. Also, anyone ever notice the guitar case Jackson pushed aside in'A Fish Story'? Well, I highly doubt it would be Eric, Lex, or Nathan's. I skipped the video diaries this time, cause I had the idea for this chapter while I was walking my dog this morning, and I just had to write it! That's why I updated early.I'm just gonna have to put up a new chapter every day. I'm so impatient!Au Revior!


	6. Video Diaries 3

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 6 - Video Diaries 3

----------------------------------------------------------------  
LEX -

I hope I don't catch whatever Melissa has. I don't want to be stuck in a tent all day with Jackson reading to me! Although, he probably wouldn't do that if any of us were sick. Just Melissa.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
DALEY -

Melissa is sick. And Jackson is always in the tent reading to her. Or tending the fire. But mostly reading. He likes her so much, and his tough guy act is getting old. He's lucky she likes him back! I wish it was that way with Nathan. Speaking of, here he comes bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------  
NATHAN -

Poor Melissa. She's been throwing up all day. And she NEVER gets sick. And I've known her since kindergarten! I would be in there, but I think I'll leave her and Jackson alone. He's been, like, reading to her all day! Before this disaster, I could have never even pictured him spending time with her! At least his tough guy attitude is cracking.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
TAYLOR -

I am so not sleeping in that tent tonight! I don't want to be, like, throwing up! That's so gross!

-------------------------------------------------------------  
ERIC -

Now Daley's problem isn't so big, since Melissa is sick. What's really sick is Jackson sitting in there reading a book to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

MELISSA WAS UNABLE TO ENTER A VIDEO DIARY DUE TO HER ILLNESS

-------------------------------------------------------------  
JACKSON -

Okay, I'm doing this real fast before I go fix the fire. I'm glad everyone (except Eric when I fix the fire) is leaving me and Melissa alone. I'll probably the laughing stock of the island when Melissa is better, but I don't care. Sticks and stones will hurt my bones, but words can never hurt me, eh?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aww. Jackson's got a sweet, sensitive side.Let's celebrate with lots of reviews to make my go on!Ciao!

P.S. - I updated early cause I was bored and I wrote a whole bunch of chapters, but I didn't want to be too ahead of myself. )


	7. As The Storm Hits

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 7 - As The Storm Hits

-----------------------------------------------------------

They were all eating dinner, except Melissa, who was still sick, and Jackson.

"Okay, just clearing this up, I'll sleep outside before you can make me sleep in that tent." Taylor declared.

"Even if a storm came in?" said Lex, who was playing with the radio between bites, trying to at least get static again.

"Ugh, I'll bunk with the boys." said Taylor.

"Is there really another storm coming in Lex?" Daley questioned her brother.

"You tell me." He replied, and pointed at the sky. It was gray with clouds, but they ended just before the horizon.

"Oh wonderful. More lugging." Eric groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you hungry? Or do you think you'll throw it back up?" Jackson asked Melissa, who was doing much better.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He walked toward the fire, where everyone was eating dinner.

"Oh wonderful. More lugging." He heard Eric say.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

They all started. "Uh, hey Chief." Eric said.

"There's a storm coming in. It won't last long, though." Lex said.

"Good." Jackson said. He grabbed two pieces of fruit from the pile and headed back to the tent.

"So what are we gonna do about my sleeping situation?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Jackson hasn't gotten sick, and he's been in there all day." Daley reasoned.

"I'm still not sleeping in there!" Taylor said.

"Then you can switch with Jackson. That is, if your okay with staying in the tent with the boys until the storm's over." Daley said.

"I'll be fine. But Lex has to go in your tent, since there's like no room in the boys'." Taylor said.

"That's cool." said Lex.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dig in." Jackson said, in a halfhearted voice as he handed Melissa one of the bananas in his hand.

"What's up?" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem sad about something. Or disappointed."

"Well, another storm is coming. Very soon. But Lex said it won't last long."

"Just when I was feeling better too!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

They were all in the tents.

"So, what do you want to do?" Daley asked Lex.

"Well, I'm tired from all that lugging food."

"I'm tired from being sick. And the ironic thing is, I slept a lot." said Melissa.

"Well, goodnight!" said Jackson, and he turned out the light.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Eric! Their light just went out! What if their battery went dead?" Taylor shook him awake. He had fallen asleep during a game of cards, and it wasn't until it was his turn that Taylor and Nathan had realized it.

"Their probably just going to sleep, cause Daley and Lex are tired of lugging food."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should ask them!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

"Ugh. Since when does Taylor care?" Melissa said groggily.

Jackson stuck his head out of the tent. "We're fine! We were just tired!"

"Oh. Well, goodnight then!" The zipper on the other tent closed, and Jackson climbed back into his sleeping bag next to Melissa, and they both fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Taylor, maybe we should go to sleep too. I'm tired." Eric said.

"Oh stop whining!" she replied.

"I'm turning in too." Nathan said.

"Fine! But when a tree crashes down on us, blame yourself!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here you go Thrill Seeker. I get bored too, and I'm sitting there, refreshing my e-mail page waiting for someone to update their story. Anyways...Taylor the wimp. Haha. I'd be worried too, being the scaredy cat I am. LOL I know I already had a storm, but lets just think of that one as rain. I mean, what else will add drama? Someone falling off a cliff? Hey, that's a good idea...


	8. And The Storm Ends

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life

Chapter 8 - And The Storm Ends

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Melissa. Wake up." She felt a gentle shaking.

"What's going on?" She grumbled.

"The storm stopped. I'm surprised Taylor didn't wake you up." Jackson said.

"Oh." She sat up and climbed out of her sleeping bag. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to ea-"

"Achoo!"

"Looks like you caught a cold Jacks-Achoo!"

"Looks like you caught one too!"

"It's way better than throwing up!" Melissa then sneezed again. "It's cold."

"Must be cause of the storm." He replied.

They headed off to the fire, which Jackson started in between sneezes. Nathan and Taylor had also caught colds.

"This stinks. Good thing there was a whole bunch of Kleenex and paper towels in the plane." Nathan sniffled.

"I think we'll live." Melissa smiled and handed him some fruit.

"You know what I really miss right now? Hot chocolate." Taylor said. And nobody argued.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They all spent the day doing their chores. Well, Melissa, Jackson, Nathan, and Taylor did their chores in between coughs and sneezes.

"You guys can do the fire and boiling and easy stuff while we lug water and search for food you know." Daley said.

"I'm already lugging water! You want me to lug food too?" Eric complained.

"Thanks Daley. We'll do the hard chores once we're all better." Melissa said.

"Hey, speak for yourself Melissa!" Taylor said.

"Oh come on, all you ever do is sit around, do some work for a change!" Melissa said.

"Now, let's not get angry at each other!" Jackson said.

"Fine. I'm sorry Taylor." She said, when a coughing fit hit her. Jackson thumped her on the back gently, then turned back to the fire.

"Taylor, you could do some work for at least a day, to thank Lex, Daley, and Eric for doing our chores."

Maybe she faked that coughing fit, to get Jackson to take her side. I'm such a good actor, maybe I could pull off a little stunt. Taylor though. She stood up.

"Fine, when we're all better I'll help with the chores." She started coughing, though you could tell she was pretending. Then she pretended to gag, and threw herself on the ground and gasped "I'm dying, somebody help me!" and closed her eyes, trying to look as though she had passed out. 

"If your dead, why are you breathing?" Jackson said.

Her chest immediately stopped moving up and down. Jackson sat and stared at her. Then she gasped out a breath. She stood up and said "I can't get any respect around here." and walked off after stopping and grabbing some fruit. Jackson and Melissa looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and went back to tending the fire. Nathan excused himself to go to the bathroom. Then Eric turned the corner.

"Where's Taylor going?" he asked. "I saw her walking away in a huff."

"Let's just say she needs to brush up on her acting skills." Melissa said.

"She pretended to faint because I was trying to get her to do some work after we are all better." Jackson explained.

"I'm gonna go get a sweatshirt and a blanket. I'm cold. You want a blanket too?" Melissa said.

"I'll come with you. I think the fire can stand alone for a little bit."

They walked to the tents. They each gabbed a sweatshirt and a blanket and headed back to the fire. They turned the last corner, and dropped their blankets.

"The fire's out." Melissa said, and rushed over.

"How could it have gone out? We weren't gone for more than a few minutes!" Jackson said.

"The wood is wet, and there's a bunch of water in the bottom of the pit. Like some put out the fire purposefully…" Melissa said.

"Who would have done that?" Jackson asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"What happened?" They heard Eric's voice. Nathan, Daley, and Lex came from one side, and Taylor and Eric had come from the other.

"We went to get some sweatshirts and stuff, and we came back and the fire was out!" Melissa exclaimed.

"See how irresponsible they are? We can't leave Jackson in charge, if he's as careless as this. And Melissa should help lug water, since she obviously can't keep the fire going." Taylor declared rather rudely.

"But this wasn't our fault! We were only gone for five minutes tops!" Melissa cried.

Jackson put an arm around Melissa's shoulders comfortingly and said "We have proof it wasn't our fault. The fire didn't go out on it's own. The wood is wet. That means, one of you put it out." He gestured around the group.

"Jackson, why would we put out the fire? It's as damaging to you as it is to us." Daley pointed out.

Suddenly, Melissa noticed something. "Quick Fire-Keeper Conference!" She grabbed Jackson's hand, sneezed, and pulled him toward the trees.

Once they were far enough so that they wouldn't be heard, but could still see the group, Melissa said "Do you notice anything weird about Taylor's sneakers?"

Jackson peered over at Taylor, then turned back to Melissa. "They're all wet, but that could have happened to anybody in the rainforest."

"But nobody else's shoes are, not even Eric, who was walking with her."

"It was Taylor! This must be payback!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Melissa said triumphantly, then coughed.

"Take it easy! Now lets go confront her." Jackson said.

They walked back to the group. "Taylor, were you really that mad?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied, her bad acting working against her.

"Well, the wood and the pit is all wet. So are your shoes. It's salt water, so you had to have got it from the ocean, requiring you to get at least your feet wet." Melissa said.

"Fine. I did it, but I didn't want to do work!" Taylor said.

"That's no reason to put out the fire!" Daley cried.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

"Get the fire started, then get to work lugging water." Jackson said.

"But I'm sick!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Shoulda though of that before." Jackson said as he handed her two water jugs and the lighter. Taylor glared at him and walked off to find some dry firewood.

"Can you at least clean out the fire pit?" she whined.

"I think we can give her that much." Melissa smiled, and her and Jackson sat down at the fire pit. The others walked off. "I saw your sign. Before the storm, I mean."

"Yeah." Awkward silence. "I'm not very good at stuff like this but well, I, uh, Ilikeyoutoo." Jackson blurted, then a relieved look came over his face. She turned to look at him. They stared for a moment, then shared their first kiss. Then Nathan walked around the corner.

"Hey Mel!" He hadn't seen them. They broke apart quickly and blushed. "Oh. Sorry, I'll leave now."

"It's okay Nathan. You can stay." Melissa said, embarrassed. Nathan sat down awkwardly.

"I found some more coconuts." he said.

"You climbed up in a tree again? You could have really hurt yourself, you could have died!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I didn't climb up a tree, I found them on the ground!" Nathan said, holding his hands up. She raised her eyebrows. Nathan nodded.

"The important thing is, he's alive and didn't break any bones, and he'll never climb a tree for food again, as long as we're on this island." Jackson said.

"Right!" Nathan said.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha! Jackson and Melissa are a couple! Hahaha! This was a very long chapter. I would have finished it and put it up yesterday, but we went to the Santa Cuz Boardwalk, and we were gone all day. Also, on the falling off a cliff idea, I think they've had enough trauma for a little while, what with Melissa getting the flu, and the storm, and the colds... I need some ideas on how to get Nathan and Daley and Taylor and Eric together. So, review! 


	9. Winter Is Upon Them

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 9 - Winter Is Upon Them

A/N: Everyone's colds are better! Okay, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jackson, I just realized something." Melissa said. She was wearing her warmest sweatshirt, and was still cold.

"Yeah?"

"If we were at home, it would be a month until Christmas." She said.

"Oh." Jackson said, a slightly depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong? You don't celebrate Christmas?"

"I do, but the past couple years it hasn't been very cheerful."

"Why? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"Really?" He said, a stunned look on his face.

"What your business is none of mine, unless you want to tell me." She said simply.

"Thanks. But I will tell you. My mom died on Christmas Eve a couple years ago." He bit his lip.

"It's okay to cry." Melissa hugged him, and he hugged back. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------

"Eric."

Snore.

"Eric!"

Snore.

"ERIC!"

"W-what!" Eric jumped, awakened from his nap by none other than Taylor.

"Help me!" She cried, thrusting two water containers into his hands.

"Jackson will be mad!" He said, trying to get himself out of helping her. She lunged forward and kissed him.

"Okay!" He jumped up and grabbed the containers.

----------------------------------------------------

Daley heard a rustle. She whirled in that direction. The bushes rustled again. Just then Nathan walked up.

"Nathan, there's something in the bushes! Get it!" Daley exclaimed, hiding behind him.

He laughed, and took a long stick and poked the bushes. "See, there's nothing there!" The branches rustled again. "I take that back!" He grabbed her hand and started running to camp.

When they reached the fire (Melissa and Jackson were fishing), they sat down on a log, out of breath.

"Well, that's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me!" Daley said.

"I promise I won't tell." Nathan said, and they both laughed. Then kissed. Then Lex walked up with a pile of wood. He threw down the firewood and ran off crying.

Nathan and Daley whirled around just in time to see him running in the direction of the plane.

Daley sighed and ran after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at all the fish we got!" Melissa smiled. "I never knew I could fish!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Jackson said, and they both laughed.

"Now I'm really cold, I'll be right back. I need to change into some dry clothes."

"Same here." He said, and they headed toward the tents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Done!" Taylor said as she dropped the last of the water jugs.

"Finally!" Eric said, out of breath.

"Oh, you baby!" Taylor said, and he lunged at her. She ran away, screaming and laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lex, what's the matter?" Daley said.

"I-uh-I don't trust Nathan is all." He said.

"I'm your sister, I know when your lying." Daley looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to spend all your time with Nathan!" He burst.

"Lex, that's crazy! I'll always have time for you!"

"That's what Mom said! And now, she never has any time! Why do you think I read so much!" Daley looked taken aback.

"Have I ever made a promise I couldn't keep?" She asked him.

"No…"

"Then I promise I'll spend time with you AND Nathan."

They smiled and hugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met at the fire for lunch. Melissa and Jackson got there first, and started cleaning the fish. Eric and Taylor came next, laughing. Nathan then wandered over and helped with the fish. Then Daley, with her arm around Lex's shoulders, walked up. Just then Melissa and Jackson handed out fish and fruit.

"Dig in!" Melissa said cheerfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm stuffed." Daley said. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm cold." Taylor whined. Jackson glanced at the fire.

"Oops." He set to work building it back up. It had died down. Melissa helped him add more pieces of wood to the fire.

"Well, I'll be going now." Lex said, and stood up and walked in the direction of the plane.

"Where are you going?" Daley asked.

"I've... got something to work on up at the plane." He said, not giving her a definite answer.

"Okay…" and he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Daley and Nathan and Taylor and Eric were chatting around the fire. Melissa was sitting on the sand near the water, but not too close that she would get wet, and reading a book. Jackson plopped down next to her.

"Hey." She said, not taking her eyes off the page.

"Whatcha reading?" He said.

She put in a bookmark, and closed the book.

"A Wrinkle In Time by Madeline L'Engle. But I'm not really taking any of it in."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I just wonder what I would do if my mom or dad got lost. Or died. I don't know if I could handle it." She said thoughtfully.

"It's no piece of cake, I can tell you that." He said.

"What do you think our parents are doing about us being missing?"

"I'm sure their looking for us." He reassured her, and put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"I wish the stars were this pretty at home." She gazed up at them.

"Me too."

"Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing. I mean, not much bad has come from it. But our parents are probably frantic."

Before he could reply, the opening notes of Sara Paxton's 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' crossed over the beach. Everyone looked in that direction.

"What is that?" Nathan said, not asking anyone in particular.

"Let's find out." Jackson said. He got up, and pulled Melissa to her feet as well. They all headed in the direction of the plane, where the music was coming from. When they got there, they found Lex sitting in front of the radio with an MP3 Player in his hand. He had put up the parachute again, and had the candles out. He had decorated with tropical flowers.

"Lex, did you put this together?" Daley asked, smiling.

"Yep." He smiled back. She hugged him. Then she and Melissa looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed Nathan and Jackson's hands and pulled them on the makeshift dance floor.

"Hey wait, I never agreed to this!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Dude, we're being forced against our will!" Nathan said. The girls knew they were just playing.

"I'm not going to be a wallflower!" Taylor said, and pulled Eric onto the dance floor.

_There's a calm surrender,  
To the rush of day,  
When the heat of the rolling world,  
Can be turned away,_

_An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through,  
It's enough for this restless warrior,  
Just to be with you,_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are,  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,  
That we got this far,  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest,  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
Believe the very best._

_There's a time for everyone,  
If they only learn,  
That the twisting kaleidoscope,  
Moves us all in turn,_

_There's a rhyme and reason,  
To the wild outdoors,  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager,  
Beats in time with yours._

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are,  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, That we got this far,  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest,  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
Believe the very best._

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
Believe the very best._

Lex turned on a slow song.

"Hey, I'm not stepping on your toes this time!" Jackson smiled, then Melissa flinched. "I spoke too soon." He shook his head.

"It's okay. At least I have shoes on this time." She laughed quietly. "I taught my little sister, Cassie, to dance. I had her stand on my feet, while I showed her how. That was a fun afternoon." She smiled at the memory.

"Well, why don't you stand on my feet? That way I won't step on yours." She put her feet on top of his, and they went back to dancing. She lost her balance, and started to fall. He caught her.

"I got you."

"I know." And they shared a smile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Are all you Nathan Daley fans happy? This is mainly a Jackson Melissa story ya know! Guess what I was listening to while writing this! I absolutely love that song! Hehe, it's a good song for our favorite crash suvivors... Also, on Melissa's conversation with Jackson about her parents beings lost or dead, in A Wrinkle In Time, Meg's father has been missing for 5 years I think, and she and her friend Calvin and her brother go look for him. Anyways, I'll update faster if I get lots and lots of reviews!


	10. Disaster Strikes

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life

Chapter 10 - Disaster Strikes

A/N: We're double digits! Wooh! Also, in the last chapter, I forgot to tell you to just pretend that the Abby ordeal had already happened. Just pretend with me. Please?

--------------------------------------------

"I had so much fun last night Lex!" Melissa said. They were all eating breakfast.

"No problem. Abby did tell us to create more happy memories." He said modestly.

They sat in silence for a minute, all thinking the same thing. Melissa broke the ice. "I hope she's okay. I hope they're all okay."

They all nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Melissa, you want to go fishing again?" Jackson asked her.

"Sure! I'll go ask Taylor or somebody to watch the fire." She walked off.

She soon came upon Eric, who was lugging water. "Hey Eric, will you watch the fire? Me and Jackson are going fishing."

"I'm a little busy!" He gestured to the water jugs. "Go ask Taylor or Daley or somebody." Melissa kept walking. Soon she came to a cliff. She started out at the beautiful scenery.

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Daley were playing with a coconut, throwing it back and forth. Daley threw it far, and Nathan ran backwards.

"Nathan watch where your going!" Daley yelled. But she was too late. He bumped into Melissa, and she was pushed over the cliff.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!

-------------------------------------------

Nathan lay down, so he wouldn't fall as well, and peered over the cliff. "Melissa? Can you hear me? Melissa!" No answer.

"I'm going to get Jackson!" Daley said.

"No! He'll kill me! Gosh, why do I always have to screw everything up?" Nathan said.

"What if Melissa's hurt? Jackson has a right to know!"

"I have a right to know what? What are you doing Nathan? You could fall." Jackson had emerged from the wood.

"Uh, well, you see, funny story-" Nathan stuttered.

"Nathan bumped into Melissa, cause he didn't see her and he was walking backwards, and she kinda fell down the cliff and isn't answering…" Daley admitted.

"What! Somebody go get some rope fast!" Nathan took off running.

"Melissa! It's Jackson, can you hear me? Please answer!" He didn't yell it out loud, but in his head he was saying _I don't want to lose you too._

"Here's the rope!" Nathan said.

Jackson tied it around himself, and tied the other end to a tree. He started climbing down, and Nathan and Daley held the excess rope. He got to the bottom. Melissa was unconscious, but there wasn't any blood.

"Is she okay?" Though he was trying to hide it, you could tell Nathan was very worried.

"She's unconscious, but there isn't any blood." Jackson yelled. "I'm coming back up!"

Nathan pulled the rope, impatient to get Melissa back to camp.

"You don't like Melissa too, do you?" Daley said.

"No! She's been my best friend since kindergarten, I only love her like a sister!" Nathan replied hurriedly, though Daley could tell he wasn't lying.

Jackson finally reached the top, and set Melissa down before removing the rope from his waist. Then he picked her back up and went as fast as he could to camp without running.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! It's all Nathan's fault! I'm sure Melissa will understand that it was just a mistake, but what about Jackson! In the next chapter-DRAMA! Muhahaha! I'm not updating until I get a decent amount of reviews, say 3 or 4. Ciao!


	11. Drama Hits The Island

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life

Chapter 11 - Drama Hits the Island

------------------------------------------------

"What happened to Melissa?" Lex said as Jackson rushed past the plane.

"Ask your sister and Nathan!" he replied over his shoulder.

Eric and Taylor, who were playing in the water, asked the same question, and he said "Ask Daley and Nathan!"

"Ooh, Nathan and Daley are gonna get it if it's their fault!" Eric said.

"Jackson wouldn't actually do anything to them, would he?" Taylor said.

"No, but their gonna get a lecture." Eric laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Nathan cried as he and Daley rushed past. 

"Wait, I want to know what happened!" Taylor yelled after them.

"Lex will tell you!" Daley yelled back.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jackson laid Melissa down in the tent. Nathan and Daley came soon with water, some cloths and handkerchiefs, and the first aid kit. Jackson wet a handkerchief, and put it on her forehead. She had a couple scratches on her face and arms, and Daley put ointment on them. 

"I'm sorry." Nathan muttered.

"I guess it was an accident. No hard feelings." Jackson said.

"Really? You're not mad?" Daley said in disbelief.

"Accidents happen. Just next time, be more careful."

------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Nathan went to get him, Daley, and Jackson some food. He decided he would also get some for Melissa, in case she woke up.

When he got to the fire, he was bombarded with questions. Everyone was eating lunch.

"How's Melissa?"

"Did she wake up yet?"

"Is she dead?"

Nathan said she hadn't woke up yet, but she was breathing. He grabbed the food and started walking back to the tent. Taylor's voice rang in his head. 'Is she dead?' If she was, it would be all his fault. He would be the one to have killed his best friend. Would Jackson be so forgiving if she died? Then he had an idea, and took off running. He dropped off the food, the grabbed something from the boys tent and took off running to the plane.

------------------------------------------------------

"Lex! Can you do something for me?" Nathan said, holding out an MP3 player.

"Sure, but why aren't you with Melissa?"

"I need to play her favorite song. Maybe it will help." Nathan explained. He handed Lex the MP3 player, pointed out the song, and took off for the tent.

----------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, where did you go?" Daley asked.

"I had an idea. I'm having Lex play her favorite song."

"Nathan, you're a genius!" Daley cried.

Just then, Protecting Me by Aly and AJ blasted across the beach.

You, you're always there for me,  
When I need you most,  
Day and night, you're by my side,  
Protecting Me.

When, I feel like crashing down, You seem to be around,  
There you are, your not that far,  
Cuz…

Melissa's hand twitched. "It's working!" Daley exclaimed.

Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what,  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
And…  
You'll never let me go,  
Protecting Me.

Melissa's whole body was now stirring, and Jackson and Nathan looked like they were about to hug each other, they were so happy.

You, listen to me when,  
I speak out loud and you,  
You know right when, my heart's been bent,

When, my life's tumbling around,  
You take me off the ground,  
You tell me everything's okay,

Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what,  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
You'll never let me go (You'll never let me go)

Melissa opened her eyes.

When it's my turn, To help you out,  
I'll gladly lift you up,  
Without a doubt.

Whenever…  
Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what,  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
You'll never let me go.

She slowly sat up and took the cloth from her forehead.

Whenever, wherever, baby,  
I'll protect you no matter what,  
Hold you tight, with all my might,  
I'll never let you go.

You, you're always there for me,  
When I need you most, Day and night, you're by my side,  
Protecting Me.  
Protecting Me.

"My head hurts." Melissa said, and rubbed the spot where her head had hit the rocks.

"You kinda fell down a cliff." Nathan blushed.

"I know that! But how'd I get here? The last thing I remember is hitting the ground."

"Well, me and Nathan were arguing, and then Jackson came around the corner-" Nathan nudged Daley, then said "Jackson climbed down and got you, then he carried you back to camp. When you're feeling better, we can tell you the whole story."

Melissa smiled, and hugged Jackson. "Can I have something to eat?" she asked.

Before Nathan could even look at the couple pieces of fruit he had brought, Jackson had put them in Melissa's hands. She dug in to a banana, and Nathan mumbled something about checking on the fire, then walked off. Daley followed him, getting the hint that something was wrong.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong?" He was a bad liar.

"You know, you're going to have to share Melissa now, just like Lex has to share me." Daley said.

"I know, but we've been best friends since kindergarten! It'll take some getting used too! Jackson has to share her too!" He exclaimed.

"Jackson's just worried." Daley tried to reason with him.

"I am too!"

"I don't see Jackson stomping off."

"So? Has he even mentioned that I'm the one who brought the food? Or had the idea to play her favorite song?"

"He also didn't mention that it's your fault she fell."

"It was your fault too!"

"Don't try to turn this around on me!"

"Fine. Let's go back."

------------------------------------------------------

By dinnertime, Melissa was up on her feet. Jackson insisted she rest, but she said she at least had to sit at the fire. She was tired of sitting in the tent, after being sick, and the storm, and now this. Jackson had gone to get fruit with Lex, and Daley and Nathan were lugging water. Taylor and Eric were sitting at the fire with Melissa. Taylor was reading a magazine, and Eric was napping.

"I'm going to go get a sweatshirt, I'll be right back." Melissa told Taylor. She nodded, never taking her eyes off the page. Melissa headed toward the tents. 

Jackson and Lex came back a few minutes later.

"Where's Melissa?" Jackson asked, dropping the fruit from his arms into the pile.

"She went to get a sweatshirt or something." Taylor said. Jackson headed in the direction of the tents, remembering when Abby kept almost fainting. He had just turned the corner to find Melissa doing the very same thing.

Melissa felt two arms catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Melissa! What happened to staying at the fire?"

"I was cold. I didn't think it would hurt to go get a sweatshirt."

"Let's go get one, then we'll head back."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Jackson is still not sharing!" Nathan whined to Daley. Little did they know Jackson and Melissa had just turned the corner. They stood quietly.

"I told you, he's just worried about Melissa."

"And I told you that I'm worried too. Just cause they're boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean he gets her all the time!"

"So why didn't you just say anything?" Jackson decided to finally make his and Melissa's presence known.

Nathan whirled around.

"Nathan! You're my best friend! You of all people should be happy for me!" A tear escaped her eye. She ran away, in the direction of the fire.

Jackson turned away and ran after her.

"Smooth." Daley said. Nathan glared at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Can you say DRAMA? I had to force myself to stop writing(my mom helped too)) I'll probably get some complaints about Nathan and Daley arguing so much, but it's very in character. They love to argue! LOL Ciao! 


	12. The Battle For Melissa

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 12 - The Battle For Melissa

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson found Melissa sitting against a tree, crying. He sat down next to her, and she cried into his shoulder. He sat there rubbing her back for a while.

"I can't believe Nathan would say something like that! We've been best friends since forever, and I wasn't like that when he was dating Taylor!" Melissa cried some more.

"I guess he's just used to always having you there, and now you're not."

"He should have said something if he was so upset! And not just to Daley, he should have said something to me, or you!"

Jackson helped her up. "Maybe we should go talk to Nathan."

----------------------------------------------------

They reached the water hole, where Nathan and Daley were filling up jugs. Melissa had calmed down a little, and Jackson was holding her hand reassuringly.

"Let's let them talk it out alone." Daley said to Jackson. "We'll wait for you at the fire." They walked off.

"Nathan, why didn't you just say something?" Melissa asked.

"I guess, deep down, I knew it wouldn't be fair of me to argue over you with Jackson. You never acted the way I am when I was dating Taylor. I'm sorry." Nathan apologized.

Melissa smiled forgivingly. "It still surprises me that you went out with her." She laughed. "I'm gonna go back to the fire. See ya!" She grabbed some jugs that were already full.

"Jackson's not gonna be happy, and personally, I don't think you should be carrying those either."

"Shh! I'm fine, stop worrying!" She laughed.

When she came to the fire with the jugs, Jackson sprang up and took them from her, carried them over to the other jugs, and set them down.

"Why are you carrying those jugs? You should be resting!"

"I'm fine, you're over reacting!" Melissa laughed.

"Please just play along then?" He made a pouting face.

She mimicked him, grabbed a water bottle and a piece of fruit, and sat down on a log.

"I could have got that for you!" He said.

"Don't be silly, you have better things to do than wait on me."

"I'm out of here." Eric said. Apparently he hadn't been asleep. Taylor followed him, rolling her eyes. Daley went to help Nathan with the water. They all came back a couple hours later for dinner. Jackson handed out leftover fish and fruit.

"I'm gonna stuff my face with junk food when we get home." Eric said.

Everyone laughed. They heard some rustling in the bushes. All the girls screamed and hung on to the boys.

"Hello?" Jackson called out timidly.

"Hello." A familiar voice called out. Four people emerged from the bushes.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Haha, I'm so evil. Yeah, yeah, yeah, this chapter title is the same as the title for the Zoey 101 story I'm gonna write, but I'm running out of title ideas!Being the horribly, incurably impatient person I am, you know I'll update soon. I want at least two reviews. Please? (Makes pouting face like Jackson and Melissa.) Ciao!


	13. Return of the Others

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 13 - Return of the Others

------------------------------------------------

Abby, Jory, Ian, and Captain Russell stepped into the clearing. Everyone got up and hugged each other. Then Lex asked 'the question.'

"So, you didn't find any civilization?"

"No. The island is deserted. I think I found it on the map though. I can get to work on the radio, so that we can at least watch out for passing planes. Did you not put up any signal kites or anything?" Captain Russell said.

"Well, we put up the signal kite…" Lex replied.

"Then Nathan accidentally shot it with the flare gun." Melissa said.

"We sent a distress signal out on a raft." Jackson said proudly, being the one who had the raft idea.

"They've done a great job getting into a routine." Abby said.

"Well, I'm hungry. Could I have some food?" Ian said.

Melissa headed to the food pile, but Jackson stopped her.

"Sit! I'll get it!" He insisted.

"I'm fine!" she said, but she sat down anyway.

"What happened?" Jory asked.

"Nathan accidentally pushed Melissa over a cliff and she was knocked out. Jackson saved her though." Daley chirped.

"Why do you keep acting like it was all my fault?" Nathan whined.

"Because it was!" They all said.

"Really? Are you okay? Did you almost die? Are you gonna di-" Jory rambled.

"No, I'm not gonna die. Jackson and Nathan are overreacting." Melissa teased.

"No we're not!" Nathan and Jackson said in unison.

Everyone laughed.

Melissa got up and skipped around the fire. "See! I'm fine!" Then she tripped, and Jackson caught her.

"See?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine." She went back to her log, and finished eating her banana.

Everyone else sat down to eat.

"So, how did you find the others Abby?" Daley asked.

"They had set up camp not to far from where you found me, and that's where I looked first. So, what have you guys been up too?" she said. "I mean, apart from falling down a cliff."

"Well, Melissa got sick, then a storm came in, then Jackson, Melissa, Taylor, and Nathan got colds, then we had another dance, then Melissa fell, then you guys came." Lex ticked off each event on his fingers.

"Well, you guys had an eventful couple of days." Abby said.

Captain Russell then finished. "I don't think we have enough room in the tents you seven have, so one of you is going to have to put up our tent, then we'll have to move the sleeping situation around. We can figure that out later. For now, will someone show me where the radio is?" He conducted.

Lex got up and took him to the plane, where he had been working on the radio. Nathan and Daley offered to put up thethird tent. Jackson went to fish, and Melissa went with him, although he only let her watch. Taylor and Eric watched the fire. Abby went with Melissa and Jackson, and Jory and Ian stayed at the fire with Taylor and Eric.

--------------------------------------------------

"I caught one!" Abby said excitedly.

"Yay Abby!" Melissa said from the shore. "Can I fish now? Pretty please?"

"Nope." Jackson smiled.

"Pretty please with a kiss on top?" She teased.

"Tempting." He pretended to think for a minute. "Fine. One fish, and I mean one."

She ran to change, and when she came back she stood on her tiptoes and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. Then she took the fishing pole from him. He had made two, so he gave up his while Melissa caught her one fish.

"Ha! Gotcha Mister Fish!" Melissa said triumphantly.

"I'll be taking this!" Jackson said, and took the fishing pole from her. She laughed, and they started splashing each other. Abby stood on the sidelines, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------

Water squirted at Taylor from behind.

"Eric!" she screamed, and she grabbed her own water bottle and squirted him back. They chased each other along the beach.

"Guys…" Jory said, trying to get their attention.

"Be right there!" Taylor yelled.

"But the fire's dying!" Ian said.

"And it's cold!" Jory added.

Eric and Taylor ignored them.

"Who would have thought." Ian said to Jory.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! I got static!" Captain Russell exclaimed.

"Yes! I'll go tell everyone!" Lex said, running off.

He came to Daley and Nathan first.

"Guess what? Captain Russell got static again!" Lex said, not giving them a chance to guess.

"That's great!" Daley said.

"I have to go tell everyone else!" Lex said, and hurried off.

Next he came to Melissa, Jackson, and Abby.

"Hey! We got static again!" he yelled. Jackson and Melissa were splashing each other, and Abby was standing a ways off, smiling. Jackson and Melissa stopped when they heard Lex, and Melissa slipped. She fell backward, and Jackson caught her. Still in his arms, she gave Lex a thumbs up, a big smile, and said "That's great!"

He walked on, to the fire. Taylor and Eric were having an on-land water fight with the water bottles. Jory and Ian were talking and shaking their heads up at the fire.

"We got static!" Lex yelled.

"Cool!" Jory and Ian yelled. Taylor and Eric gave him a thumbs up, then went and sat by the fire.

Lex ran back to the plane.

------------------------------------------------------

"This is great! Now if a plane passes by, we can radio them." Nathan said.

"Maybe having Captain Russell around won't be that bad." Daley said as she bent down to pick up a piece of wood.

"I agree." Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh! Something touched my foot!" Melissa screamed.

"It was probably just a fish." Jackson said.

Sure enough, they saw a little fish darting around in the water.

"It's cold." She said.

"Well it is winter." Abby remarked.

They all headed to the tents to change into warm clothes before they cleaned the fish.

------------------------------------------------------

"Truce?" Taylor held out her hand to Eric.

"Truce." He said, and they shook hands.

Jory and Ian rolled their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I told The Child Music Prodigy that I would update as soon as I finished this chapter, so here you go. I think I like this story better than my other one. Of course, I'm like obsessed with Flight 29 Down right now…Maybe I'll do the sequel to this before Zoey 101...Anyways, review review review! Ciao!


	14. Surprise!

Chapter 14 - Surprise! 

------------------------------------------

The next morning, Captain Russell woke them all up. They stumbled out of their tents. Lex glanced at his watch.

"It's only 6:30." He grumbled.

"I think you're going to like what I have to tell you." He said.

"Well, spit it out, so we can go back to sleep!" Eric said. Taylor whacked his shoulder.

"I radioed a passing plane. They're contacting LA. Your parents should be here in a week." He said.

Taylor screamed in delight, and hugged and kissed Eric. He hugged back. "Junk food at last!"

Melissa smiled wider than was physically possible, and her and Jackson gave each other humongous hugs.

Abby, Ian, and Jory all jumped up and down, screaming "We're going home! We're going home!"

Daley, Nathan, and Lex shared a group hug, and Daley and Lex started jumping up and down.

"They're coming just in time for Christmas!" Taylor said, unable to conceal her excitement.

Jackson's face fell. Melissa gripped his hand comfortingly. No one noticed, as they were too busy dancing around.

"Now I'm too excited to sleep!" Eric said.

"Let's have a tropical feast later to celebrate!" Ian said.

Everyone nodded and 'yeah'ed at the idea.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jackson still wouldn't let Melissa fish, so she and Abby sat on the beach a couple yards up, letting the water touch their toes. Melissa asked Abby if she wanted to go look for oysters and seaweed to make Taylor's favorite dish. They skipped off, and Jackson stumbled after them.

"Wait up!" He yelled.

--------------------------------------------

Taylor, Eric, Jory, and Ian were around the fire, cutting the fruit into slices. Eric sat back and took a bite out of a slice of fruit.

"It'll be nice not to have to lug water all the time anymore." He said.

"It'll be nice to take a real shower!" Taylor said.

---------------------------------------------

"It'll be nice to use the computer again!" Lex said.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a bed!" Daley sighed.

"It'll be nice not to have sand in our shoes all the time." Nathan said.

---------------------------------------------

"It'll be nice to be home." Abby said.

"It'll be nice to see my dog." Jackson said.

"I can't wait to see my family!" Melissa said. Jackson bit his lip. "Oh Jackson, I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay." Abby looked at the questioningly. "My mother died on Christmas Eve a couple years ago."

"Jackson that's horrible!" She said sympathetically.

"It's okay. It's just kinda hard to get over it." Melissa grasped his hand comfortingly.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! They're going home! No I won't stop when they get home! I have to tell you what happens when they get back, duh! Then it will end, then a sequel that takes place when they are all grown up. I've got a question for you-in the theme song (if you can call it that) they show a picture of two people holding hands on the plane when it was crashing. I know the right hand is Jackson's, because he is wearing that same jacket on the cover of one of the books.Do you think the other hand is Melissa's? Is that possible, seeing as Jackson was a loner on the plane?Lots of happy reviews make a happy author who's more willing to update! Ciao!


	15. Tropical Feast and A Song

flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 15 - Tropical Feast and A Song

-----------------------------------------------

Jackson and Melissa set out 'sushi', fish, and fruit on big leafs, and they used some paper plates from the camping gear for their food. Eric jumped away from the sushi, saying it's air might get him or something. They all laughed, and the seven that had stayed at the plane explained Eric's allergy to shellfish.

They laughed and talked and ate. Then Melissa realized Jackson had disappeared.

"Hey. Hey! Jackson's gone!" She said.

"I'm back." She turned around. He was standing there, with a guitar in his arms. He sat down and began to strum out Can You Feel The Love Tonight (slow movie version.) He sang too. They were all lost in the song, staring into space. Melissa, who was sitting next to him, smiled. The song ended. He leaned over and kissed Melissa's cheek. She hugged him.

"That was amazing!" She said.

"My mother taught me to play." he said quietly.

After talking some more, the group wandered off to separate activities. Eric and Taylor had another water bottle fight (their truce had ended,) Nathan, Daley, Lex, Jory, and Ian were playing cards. The captain was sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean, and Abby sat not much farther away, reading a book.

Jackson started to teach Melissa to play the guitar. He guided her fingers over the strings, and taught her a simple song. Soon, she was playing it without any help. She set the guitar in it's case and her and Jackson went to sit on the beach with the others.

"Well, no more beautiful stars." Melissa said disappointedly.

"I'm sure we can all come back and visit someday." Jackson said, and they laid back. They all slept under the stars that night, listening to the peaceful quiet they wouldn't hear for a long time after they returned home.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, but there are long paragraphs. Stop looking at me like that! This is like the third chapter today! I'm so bored I have to write! Reviews make me happy! Ciao!


	16. Going Home

Flight 29 Down: That Evil Thing Called Life 

Chapter 16 - Going Home

----------------------------------------------

A week later, they spent the day packing. They had received a message via radio that the plane would come that afternoon. They left their stuff in a pile near the plane and walked around, saying goodbye to the island. Jory, being very emotional, was crying buckets.

"Would you stop crying?" Eric said rudely. "Going home is a good thing!"

Taylor whacked him.

"Ow!"

She whacked him again.

Melissa gripped Jackson's hand. He felt her shiver. It was colder than you would think it would be on a tropical island. He draped his extra jacket he had been carrying around her shoulders, and she smiled up at him thankfully.

They all went and sat on the beach, waiting for the plane. Then Taylor let out a shriek.

"Look! There it is!" Sure enough, there was a plane circling the island, and it neared them, then came down on the beach.

Parents poured out of the door. Daley and Lex ran to hug their mom and dad. Jory and her mother jumped up and down, her father laughing with glee. Ian and his parents smiled and hugged, then smiled and hugged some more, as did Abby and her parents. Taylor and Eric's parents hugged them, and they pretended to suffocate. Melissa and her parents hugged and smiled simultaneously. Jackson and his father gave each other huge hugs as well. Captain Russell, feeling awkward, went over and talked to the pilot.

Soon they had loaded all their stuff onto the plane. Melissa and Jackson sat across from her mom and dad, and Jackson's dad sat in the seat behind Melissa's parents. There were similar seating arrangements with Taylor and Eric, and Daley and Nathan. Jory, Ian, and Abby sat in the three seat in the back, and their parents sat in the seats in front of them. Lex sat behind his parents.

They spent the whole ride home telling their parents what had happened. When they got to the part about Melissa falling, her parents and Nathan's started bombing her with 'Are you alright?' questions.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"Did Nathan climb down to get you?" her mother asked.

"No…Jackson did." she said.

Nathan continued on with the story, and Melissa fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder. Just when he started to drift off too, the plane bumped on the landing.

"We're home!" Jory screamed.

Everyone laughed, and they exited the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------

Everyone hugged, exchanged e-mail addresses, did one last video diary, promised to eat lunch together the next day at lunch (Christmas break didn't start for another week), and they all headed off to their cars.

-----------------VIDEO DIARIES-------------------  
LEX -

We're finally home! I can't wait to see my computer, and my house, and my books…

-------------------------------------------------------  
DALEY -

I'm going to miss the island. I know I'm ecstatic to be home, but I'll still miss it.

-------------------------------------------------------  
NATHAN -

Life as we knew it will never be the same. We're going to be bombarded with questions at school tomorrow, but I know that everything will die down eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------  
TAYLOR -

I can't wait to take a really long, relaxing shower. And afterwards, I'm going to get into my most stylish outfit, and go to the mall. And maybe drag Eric along.

-------------------------------------------------------  
ERIC -

Taylor's blabbing about how she's gonna drag me to the mall. No way! I'm gonna sit at home and stuff my face with junk food, and watch TV. No way am I going to the mall!

------------------------------------------------------  
MELISSA -

It still won't sink in that we're home. Okay now it did. WE'RE HOME!

------------------------------------------------------  
JACKSON -

I'll miss the island. Watching the stars every night with Melissa, nothing to care about but gathering food, but it's nice to be home. Home.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: No! It's still not over! Review, happy reviewers! Ciao!


	17. Dreaded Day and Merry Christmas

Chapter 17 - A Dreaded Day At School and A Merry Christmas To You 

----------------------------------------------

They all met in front of the school. The only person that was missing was Lex, because he went to a different school. Nathan bravely pushed open the door, and he and Daley walked in, holding hands, followed by the rest of the group. Melissa gripped Jackson's hand, but he didn't care. He gave her a quick squeeze back. Everyone in the halls stopped what they were doing and stared. Was that Nathan McHugh holding Daley Marin's hand? And what was up with Melissa Wu hanging on to 'that Jackson kid'? And Taylor, the popular one with Eric, the jokester? Everyone was wondering the same question - What'd we miss?

As the bustle returned, the group of survivors headed toward their lockers, which were ironically very close together. Melissa's was two away from Jackson, and Nathan was next to her. Daley was four away from Nathan, and Taylor and Eric were right next to each other, three away from Daley. On Jackson's other side three away was Abby, and two away from her were Jory and Ian.

"Am I imagining things, or is there dust on my books?" Melissa asked Nathan. He peered into her locker.

"Maybe just a little." He said.

They all grabbed their books as the warning bell rang and headed off toward homeroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Taylor, who came first in roll call order of the group, looked offended when her name was skipped. The seats were alphabetical, so when her teacher looked up to check that the person behind her was there, she exclaimed "Taylor! You're back!"

The teacher glanced at Jackson, Nathan, Melissa, Jory, Ian, Eric, Daley, and Abby's seats. "It's wonderful to have all of you back." They smiled hesitantly.

---------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Jackson and Melissa headed to the only table that was left. Soon after, Taylor and Eric flounced past the 'popular' table, and Nathan joined them soon after. Daley's group of school politicians look horrified when she sat down at the table with everyone else. Abby, Jory, and Ian sat down too. The whole cafeteria stared at them. Melissa took out a sandwich, and hesitantly took a bite. A couple people went back to their lunches, but most of the cafeteria still stared.

Suddenly, people started coming up to them and asking questions.

Jackson got up, and said "Can we please just eat our lunch?"

Everyone backed off, still scared of him.

Melissa smiled at him, and went back to her lunch. It was going to be a long study hall period. The whole school had study hall after lunch, and you were allowed to talk, because most of the school had good grades.

---------------------------------------------------

The were bombarded with questions again, and the group tried to ignore them.

"Taylor! Why won't you talk to me!" Her best friend, Sadie, asked her.

"I'm trying to study, duh!"

"You never study, I just want to know what happened!"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you!"

"Bu-"

"She just doesn't want to tell you, okay?" Eric said.

Sadie looked deeply offended.

Nathan and Melissa were having similar problems. Their friend Kaitlyn was trying to get them to talk.

"We were stranded on an island, what more to it is there?" Melissa said.

"But why where you holding that Jackson guy's hand?" She said persistently.

"Firstly, his name is Jackson, and second, it's none of your business!" Melissa said, fed up with the questions. She slid over to sit next to Jackson, and they started quizzing each other over their science notes.

"What's her problem? Anyways, what about you and Daley?" Kaitlyn asked Nathan.

"Can't you take a hint? We don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Fine. But you better be on AIM tonight." She said, and walked off.

Abby, Jory, and Ian, had managed to shoo their friends away without a fuss, and Daley told her friends she'd tell them about it later.

----------------------------------------------------

Christmas break had started, and Melissa had invited everyone over on the day before Christmas Eve to exchange presents and watch some movies.

Jackson rang the doorbell. He heard a dog bark, and Melissa's voice saying 'Jesse, no!'

She opened the door, holding the collar of a yellow Labrador puppy. The dog strained to jump on Jackson, but Melissa easily pulled him away.

"Hey Jackson! This is my dog Jesse. We're still training him, and he loves people." she said.

"It's okay, I have a dog, and he's huge!" He laughed.

Melissa closed the door, and let Jesse go. She took a pile of small, thin, wrapped presents from Jackson and put them on the table next to another pile of larger packages that were the same shape as Jackson's.

Jackson bent down and started playing with Jesse, who loved the attention. Melissa handed Jackson a rope toy, which Jesse immediately started pulling.

"He loves that toy. He'll bug you to play with him for hours!" Melissa said, and sat down cross-legged next to Jackson. He let go of the toy, pretending to be completely worn out.

"You win!" He laughed. Jesse nudged Jackson some more, but Melissa pried it from Jesse's jaws, and threw it down the hall. The doorbell rang again, and Jackson hopped to his feet, then helped Melissa up. She opened the door. Nathan was standing there with another pile of presents.

Jesse barked and came running.

"Jesse! Boy, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing, little dude?" Jesse barked again. Nathan placed his pile next to Melissa and Jackson's, and bent down to grab the toy in Jesse's mouth. "You think your strong? Well I'm stronger!" All three laughed. Nathan got the toy from Jesse, and threw it down the hall.

A voice called from the stairs. "Hi Nathan!"

A little girl who looked a little younger than Lex ran down the stairs and Nathan picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey Cassie! Did you have tons of fun adventures while we were gone?"

"No. Me and Jesse were bored without Melissa." She pouted.

"Well, another day I'll come over, and you and me and Melissa can play all the games you want!" He said, turning her frown upside down.

"Okay! Are you Jackson?" She directed her question toward him.

"Yes, I am. You must be Cassie!" He said.

"Melissa doesn't stop talking about you someti-"

Melissa covered Cassie's mouth with her hand. "Okay, time for you to go back upstairs! I'll put in Rudolph for you!" She took Cassie toward the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

"So, Merry Christmas!" Nathan said.

"Yeah. I guess." Jackson said. Before Nathan could reply, Melissa came back downstairs. The doorbell rang again, and on the doorstep stood Taylor and Eric. They both had their arms full to the brim with presents. Melissa helped them put their packages on the table. Daley and Lex came soon after. Abby and Ian were visiting family, and Jory was sick.

Melissa led them into their family room, where a Christmas tree that just barely fit was sitting. It was dripping with homemade ornaments, some with a messy scrawl reading Melissa, others with the same name, only neater handwriting. There were also some with Cassie's name on them.

She found everyone looking at them. Nathan had his eyes on the front of the tree, knowing that was where they put the knew ones.

"We make ornaments every year." She explained.

"Pretty soon you're going to need a new tree, Mel." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan, I forgot. We found these when we were putting up the ornaments." She handed him a small pile of ornaments. "I thought you might finally want to take them home. We don't have any more room."

They all had Nathan's name on them. He had joined them every year for their ornament making day, but they hadn't asked him to come this year. He was curious why.

"We're having ornament making day today, that's why we never invited you." Melissa said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Cassie! Come here, I want you to meet someone!" Cassie came downstairs, holding Jesse.

"Rudolph was just about to sing the misfit song!" she whined.

"Oh, you've seen that movie a thousand times, and you're almost ten years old! I want you to meet Lex." Melissa said. She grabbed Lex's hand, and pulled him forward. "This is my sister, Cassie. She's your age, I thought you might like to hang out with her more than a bunch of teenagers."

"You want to watch the Rudolph movie?" Cassie asked. Lex nodded eagerly. "Melissa, can you restart it?"

"Sure, I'll be right back. You guys can sit down."

Everyone sat down.

"This is great! Lex found a friend!" Daley said to Nathan.

Melissa came back a couple minutes later, and grabbed some craft supplies for Lex and Cassie to use upstairs, then brought everyone to the kitchen table. At every seat was a picture of all seven in front of the plane. Melissa had made them take it before they left. There was also a bunch of craft supplies on the table. Melissa sat down, and showed them an example. The picture was in the middle, and all around it was foam stockings and palm trees. She told them to be original and not make it exactly like them example her mom had made, and they all got to work. They chatted while they worked, and when they were done, Melissa put a movie in, and made some popcorn and hot chocolate.

When the movie was over, they exchanged gifts. Once everyone had handed their presents out, they tore the paper off the packages. Melissa had made everyone a scrapbook from their adventures on the island. Taylor had brought everyone scarves in different colors, Nathan had given them a book on survival skills, Daley had given them organizers, Eric gave them gift cards to the movies, and Lex gave each of them a different book that he thought they would like. Everyone agreed Jackson's was the best by far. He had given them a CD with songs that fit each person's personality. There were 9 tracks, each with the person's name as the title. Melissa kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

A "Hee hee." was heard from the stairs.

"Cassie!" Melissa exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you, no spying from the stairs!"

"Rudolph ended."

"Then I'll put on Frosty the Snowman." she went to put the tape in for her sister. Everyone thanked Jackson, and then looked over all their gifts. Melissa came back, and got some brownies and ice cream from the refrigerator.

Everyone talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon. They all stayed up together on New Year's Eve, and once they went back to school everything had calmed down because of the holidays. And so we come to those two word that mean an end and a beginning,

THE END

Sequel Coming Very Soon!  
------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sad it's over! I liked this one way better than my other one, but you have to end it eventually, ya know. I'll get the sequel posted as soon as possible! Which will probably be tomorrow, because I have to start writing it. It will be when they are all grown up, and they will go to the island as a sort of reunion. I can't wait either! Review, and I'll post the sequel faster! I know, I keep saying that, then posting anyways. I'm a very impatient person. So you can count on chapter one tomorrow, review or not. But please review anyways! Please? I'm putting on my pouty face!  
Love lots,  
pianoplayerand29DWNfan


End file.
